


We're Family

by unexpecteddreamz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e12 Sharp Teeth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpecteddreamz/pseuds/unexpecteddreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts about Sam's reaction  when Dean said "We're Family".</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Family

We're Family  
You told Dad and he died for you.

We're Family  
You told Bobby and he died in your arms.

We're Family  
You told Cas and then sent him away.

We're Family  
You told Kevin and he died trusting you.

We're Family  
You say to me but it's not enough.

Maybe it never was.

And nobody told you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in what I was thinking when I wrote this, read the comments. evave2 and I really go into depth about what the poem means.


End file.
